Kikyō, se pareció tanto a ti
by DAIK
Summary: [EWE] [UA] [LEMON] •—Entiendo perfectamente que no quieres que trabaje. Sé que me cuidas —lo miró a los ojos para luego bajar a su vientre algo abultado y tocarlo—. Sé que nos cuidas —pluralizó.• [Song-Fic] [COMPLETO] [Regalo a Aomecita Taisho]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi, dueña y señora de todo. Lo único que me deja es la pobre trama y un par de apellidos(?)

**Otros derechos: **La adaptación de la canción «Se pareció tanto a ti» del grupo salsero «Niche». La idea tan alborotada es de **Aomecita Taisho, **a quien le dedico esta bazofia con todo el amor de mi kokoro. El resto, es mío (si es que hay algo que me pertenece u.u)

* * *

**Kikyō, se pareció tanto a ti.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

El deseo prohibido, o las relaciones extramaritales son algo bastante típico en estos tiempos; la falta de comunicación y el descuido de las mujeres en sus hogares, han llegado a revolucionar las creencias de Japón. Por eso se crearon novelas como: "La mujer de mi esposo" o algo. Y las mentiras, oh las mentiras ¿quién no dice una mentira? Claro, por querer conservar un matrimonio, un amor. ¿Quién no inventa una historieta? Para no más que evitar un desgarre, un dolor.

¿Y quién no se mojaba los labios, con otros se supieran a miel? ¿Quién no se dejaba llevar por el deseo y terminaba siendo infiel?

Que no lo culparan.

Recordaba todo en silencio, como si no pudiera dejar de revivir a cada momento de soledad todo lo vivido aquella noche. La sonrisa tan lúdica, tan parecida a la de su esposa, tan elegante, tan fina, pero a la vez tan sensual y tan niña. Las ropas habían rodado sin compasión, los besos desesperados se habían vuelto demasiado vitales, y el aire, se les había vuelto demasiado mezquino como para dejar que respiraran con facilidad, al momento de mirarse. No deseaba quitarse de la mente ni del cuerpo, cada sensación que había vivido.

Había sido como si la razón se le hubiera ido antes de que la concibiera, o como si de verdad la hubiese deseado antes de quedarse a pensar que estaba engañando a su esposa: a diez años de matrimonio. ¡Pero es que todo era culpa de Kagome, maldita fuera! Se parecía tanto a Kikyō, que no pudo evitar desearla con la misma intensidad con que lo había hecho la primera vez que conoció a su mujer. Pero el tiempo había pasado, y la soledad, la frustración y el problema psicológico de Kikyō lo habían aislado. Y eso, aún le dolía.

Porque la quería.

Había dejado de amarla mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún había visto la cara de Kagome Higurashi en su vida. Quería a su esposa, todavía la quería, pero ese sentimiento casi doloroso que lo había embargado cuando se casó con ella, se había ido en picada, cuando otros ojos chocolates más claros se le cruzaron por el camino. O mucho antes de eso.

Kikyō era infértil. Claro, había podido lidiar con eso, porque el amor que había sentido por ella era más fuerte en ese entonces. Sería fácil conseguir hijos, adoptarlos, conseguir mujeres que se parecieran a ella para alquilarles su vientre ¡algo! Pero ella no se sentía feliz, ni siquiera con esas opciones podía aceptar el casarse con él. Pero él había sido tan ciego, tan imbécil; a la larga, esa mala decisión le había afectado a los dos. De un tiempo, antes de que Kagome llegara a la empresa como vicepresidenta de la misma, Kikyō no se había dejado tocar un solo cabello.

Claro, ahora entendía por qué Kagome le había quemado la piel solo con tocarle el pecho con el dedo índice.

Su esposa había mejorado con la terapia del psicólogo, y en vez de haberlo recibido como se merecía, se fue al caño con su decepción. Kikyō fue quien echó a perder el amor que aún podía corresponderle, ella misma se encargó de matar todo lo que hacía falta en ese matrimonio, y en vez de preocuparse por mantener vivo lo que quedaba: dejó que todo se le escurriera de las manos. ¡Maldecía! Las malas decisiones de su esposa habían colapsado sus sentimientos. Y él ya no podía hacer nada.

Le dolía, de verdad.

Suspiró rendido, en su cama, mientras escuchaba cómo caía el agua sobre el cuerpo de Kikyō, en el baño. Ya no podía ocultárselo más, tenía que atreverse, tenía que lanzarse a sacar a la luz esos sentimientos tan fuertes que le tenía a otra mujer, a otra que caminaba con su misma rapidez, otra que respiraba su misma eficiencia y coeficiente intelectual, otra que emanaba la misma sensualidad y elegancia con solo mirar, caminar, tocar… otra que le había hecho el amor mejor de lo que recordaba en su vida; una mujer que era tan exactamente parecida a ella. Sólo que un poco más de encanto infantil, lo mismo que lo tenía loco.

Aun así, comparándolas tan cínicamente, no pudo confundirlas al momento de tener a Kagome. Sencillamente eso. Porque estaba entregado a ella sin ni siquiera recordar que era un hombre casado, y que su esposa lo estaría esperando hasta el momento que él llegó: el amanecer.

Pero es que… ¿Cómo resistirse? Si Kagome fue arrastrándolo con la mirada. Desde que llegó a su departamento, con la excusa de los trabajos de la empresa (eso, porque la verdad es que Higurashi se lo había mencionado con una connotación sensual, no sexual, tan alta, que no había podido pensar con claridad lo que le restaba del día). Kagome había creado la atmósfera perfecta: tan sexy que ni siquiera se daba cuenta a simple vista, pero que lo excitaba a niveles impensables, tan inocente que podía notar su deseo con solo respirar, y tan condenadamente suya que no tuvo conciencia de cuándo es que la vio tan cerca de él.

«_—InuYasha_»_. _Sólo eso: InuYasha.

Le tomó de la nuca, saboreándola como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie. Se sintió como un jovencito, de nuevo, con las hormonas alborotadas al mil por ciento, como si fuera su primera vez, su primer beso, su primer amor… Sintió el peso, sintió el miedo, sí, de poderse equivocar.

«_—No puedo, Kagome. Discúlpame, pero estoy casado…_» Como si él mismo se estuviera creyendo la canallada. En vez de ver su rostro entristecer, la vio sonreír, como si ello no fuera obstáculo.

«_—Me siento extraña, no lo voy_» _negar_ Le había confesado, sin tapujos. Pero cuando sintió el dedo índice femenino, tocarle el pecho, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pudo dejar ver el deseo y la necesidad que sentía por ella.

Esa experiencia… simplemente no había podido describir las sensaciones. Esa noche de lluvia, que parecía no querer dejar amanecer sólo por ellos. Igual, no se arrepentía a pesar de saber que se había equivocado. Sintió miedo, sí, sintió peso, de quererse enamorar… otra vez.

—Vaya, has dejado de soñar —cuando escuchó la voz de su esposa, se sobresaltó. No esperaba verla tan rápido—. Tranquilo, me demoré en la ducha lo suficiente como para que pensaras con claridad. —Lo miró a los ojos, cuando un brillo de tristeza pasó por su triste mirada—. ¿Tienes algo qué decirme?

¿Qué? Entonces Kikyō… ya lo sabía. Vio a su esposa mirar para la ventana, sin atreverse a prender la luz, para que admirara su figura cubierta por el blusón y toalla que traía en la cabeza. Su semblante sonó duro, y más, porque traía el largo cabello escondido, como para que le pudiera esconder el rostro de su vista. Se sintió incómodo, removiéndose en la cama.

—No. —Se sintió miserable, sí, pero no quería herirla.

—Disculpa —encaró una ceja, mientras suspiraba—. Tus reacciones en la noche, mientras sueñas, y el nombre que repetiste… ¿Crees que soy tonta? —A pesar del dolor que podía sentir, no demostraba temor alguno al hablar. La verdad era que desde hacía mucho estaba preparada para eso, y reconocía que InuYasha había tardado demasiado.

El sonrojo lo invadió, mas la oscuridad de la noche y el brillo de la luna, pudieron esconderlo muy bien.

«Kagome, mientras sueño me delatas.»

—Kikyō —se levantó de la cama, acercándose a ella. La mujer de treinta y dos años, no reaccionó, a más de cerrar los ojos, al sentir el calor de su esposo tan cerca. Aunque ella ya hubiera perdido el suyo propio—. La mañana en la que llegué temprano…

No prosiguió. Pudo sentir de manera clara los labios de su esposa tratar de quemarle los suyos, pero en vez de hacerlo, lo helaron. El corazón le hincó gravemente, cuando cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la caricia tan extraña, que había quedado perdida con los años de soledad y abandono casi total que ella misma le había dedicado.

—Todo esto ha sido mi culpa —susurró herida, sin quebrar la voz—. Me encargué de alejarte, a propósito —se recargó en el pecho de su marido, queriendo memorizar el olor y la fuerza de su pecho contra su cuerpo frágil—, y te entiendo.

—Tú no tienes idea…—los ojos se les escondieron bajo el flequillo. En serio le estaba doliendo— de lo que esto me está costando, Kikyō.

Fujirawa se separó de Taishō, para poder mirarlo. Asintió.

—Lo sé. Por eso tengo que decirte algo muy importante —tomó aire, sintiendo el corazón partírsele. InuYasha la observó perplejo, sin moverse—. Quiero el divorcio.

Y él, no supo qué decir.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**M**uy bien, primero que nada, **Aomecita**, yo no puedo ir por ahí, quitándole el marido a alguien, sin tener una buena razón, solo porque lo vi más bonito junto a otra. Debes saber que mi estilo no es el de pisotear a Kikyō como vil perra, mientras que InuYasha y Kagome se la pasan pavoneándose por allí, demostrándose el amor frente a la mocosa ex de Taishō. No señor, yo no estoy loca (ya no). Hacía mucho que no utilizaba a Kikyō de esta manera, se siente bien xD De todas maneras, con el trasfondo tan bien puesto que me esforcé por adaptar de la canción, sé que te va a gustar, mujer, sé que me amarás siempre.

**E**l siguiente capítulo contiene tu tan ansiado lemon, así, a mí jodida manera xD y los (tú ya sabes, chamaca, no voy a revelar…) eso es un EWE, como te dije en Facebook ;) por eso espera el próximo tercer capítulo, prometo subir rápido. Hago esto con mucho amor, sabes que de verdad te aprecio, mujer, eres mi **DAIK **preferida (y pregúntame por interno qué significa eso, deberíamos tener una página xD). Dejando eso de lado: ¡que lo disfrutes, Aomecita, es para ti!

**B**esos, espero tu review ;)

**A **las demás nenas que siempre me llenan de hermosos reviews, espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

**S**aludines :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi, dueña y señora de todo. Lo único que me deja es la pobre trama y un par de apellidos(?)

**Otros derechos: **La adaptación de la canción «Se pareció tanto a ti» del grupo salsero «Niche». La idea tan alborotada es de **Aomecita Taisho, **a quien le dedico esta bazofia con todo el amor de mi kokoro. El resto, es mío (si es que hay algo que me pertenece u.u)

**Advertencia: **Este _hermoso _capítulo, contiene LEMON. Si esto afecta su integridad, por favor, cierre la pestaña y vea Frozen(?

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

El ambiente era pesado, más de lo que pudiese soportar un humano sensible como ella. Le dolía, le dolía mucho. Ella era una mujer madura, demasiado inteligente y suspicaz; pero también demasiado justa como para pensar en su felicidad y construir su vida sobre las ruinas de quien se la da: InuYasha. No era como si saber que su marido se había acostado con otra no le molestara, pero sabía de sobre manera que tenía toda la maldita razón. Ella se encargó de mandarlo al carajo con su actitud ¿cómo amarrar a un hombre a alguien infértil como ella? No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para dejarlo ir, pero tampoco para hacerlo tan infeliz.

Había jugado mal sus cartas, era verdad. Su empeño por hacer que él buscara en otra persona, lo que ella no podía darle; la orilló tener que soportar lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento: el desengaño. Y aceptaba que no se le estaba dando nada fácil.

—¿Por qué? —A pesar de que era obvio, quiso saber el motivo de la traición, con InuYasha como testigo.

Su marido no dijo nada, pero igual se inmutó. Lo miró decidida, con los ojos brillantes por contener las lágrimas y el corazón acelerado. InuYasha llevó de manera lenta una mano hasta su rostro, y con una delicadeza infinita, la acarició. Kikyō sintió el fondo en esa caricia: lo había perdido. ¿Sólo con una noche de sexo lo había perdido? ¿Sólo con un cuerpo tal vez no mejor que el de ella? Se estaba comportando como idiota, lo sabía.

—Kikyō, se pareció tanto a ti. —Confesó él, sin ni siquiera tratar de aminorar el dolor que sentía. Aunque a esos tiempos, ya comenzaba a sentir como un gran peso se le iba de encima.

Fujirawa atrapó la mano de Taishō, bajándola de su rostro en el acto.

—Tú y yo sabemos que esa no es la razón. —Sus ojos chispearon.

InuYasha sintió el peso de esas palabras, golpearle duro en el rostro: era verdad. Si lo meditaba con frialdad, no se había dejado llevar de Kagome por un simple parecido, o por el sexo en sí; Kagome se había convertido en la alegría que necesitaba en la vida, en todo lo que él necesitaba dentro del mundo tan obscuro al que se había dejado arrastrar. Y después de todo, el parecido entre ellas era tan marcado, que hasta ese momento no podía encontrarles algo que se les pareciera en lo más mínimo.

Mirándolas rápido, tal vez se parecían un poco, pero sí se volvía la mirada, se perdían en el color chocolate. Sintió vergüenza consigo, al haber usado una excusa tan infantil para cubrir su engaño. No eran parecidas después de todo, y él ya se había dado cuenta de eso hace mucho.

Miró una lágrima caer firme por el rostro de su esposa, que parecía no sentirlo. Se le estrujó el corazón, sin poder hacer algo: quería hacer algo para no ver llorar a su esposa, quería hacerla feliz, pero a esas alturas, ya no iba a poder hacerlo, ni siquiera porque lo intentara. No se arrepentía de nada en su vida: de nada. La abrazó de manera fuerte, aspirando su distante olor.

—No voy a mentirte, Kikyō —la mencionada sintió liberación de espíritu; por lo menos le diría la verdad—. Si vuelvo a verla, le diría que la extraño —no supo por qué, pero no pudo frenar su dolorosa confesión. Aun así, Kikyō se sentía libre de a poco—, lo siento, pero… No puedo mentirles, ni a ti ni a ella. La…amo, tanto o más de lo pude amarte alguna vez, Kikyō.

—Eso es razonable —se separó de él, y lo miró con la rabia a flor de piel: se le había pasado la mano con el cinismo—. Porque ella no es una inservible infértil ¿verdad? Ella puede hacerte feliz.

—Kikyō, no me salgas con esas cosas —la discusión estaba tomando calentura—. Estoy harto de callar: tú dejaste que se fuera todo al piso, en vez de mejorar y tratar de arreglarlo todo… yo estaba dispuesto a hacerte feliz —Fujirawa sentía la culpabilidad martillarla.

—Yo también estoy harta de callar. Son diez años, InuYasha. ¡Diez, maldita sea! —Se secó una lágrima rebelde—. No podía amarrarte a mí, sabiendo mi incapacidad…

—¡Pero estaba dispuesto a…!

—¡No es suficiente! —Interrumpió—. A larga, te iba a molestar no tener tus propios hijos, InuYasha —todo era una mierda. Les dolía en lo más hondo decirse tantas verdades ocultas durante diez años—. Y el amor no es suficiente pegamento para soportarlo… ¡Te lo digo porque mi papá nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre cuando se enteró que ya no podía tener más hijos! —Confesó asqueada, ante el recuerdo.

Eso cerró la boca de InuYasha.

No sabía qué decir.

—Yo… Lo siento.

—Ve con ella —no pudo mirarlo a la cara. InuYasha no entendió muy bien—. Mañana hablaremos sobre los trámites del divorcio. Vete.

Era casi media noche ¿cómo que se fuera?

—Dormiré en la sala —propuso.

—Quiero que te vayas con Kagome —le dolió pronunciar su nombre, pero lo hizo sin titubear—. Ahora.

No es que le haya parecido lo más prudente, o que dejarla sola con todo lo que había pasado, le hubiese proporcionado felicidad, pero el saber que volvería a ver a Kagome en ese instante, justo cuando más la necesitaba, lo hacía sentir… ¿Vivo? No tenía palabras que describieran sus sentimientos, o lo mucho que ansiaba volver a Kagome desde esa noche que la tuvo entera. La liberación de su espíritu lo estaba llamando en un lugar de Tokyo. Agarró sus llaves y salió de la habitación, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Ya había dejado lejos el pasado.

Aun así, no se arrepentía de haber conocido a Kikyō, porque gracias a ella, Kagome había entrado a su vida.

Y esperaba que no saliera.

* * *

Se abofeteó mentalmente ¿cómo pudo haberse enamorado de un hombre casado? Había sido la víbora que lo empujó a engañar a una mujer que seguramente lo había estado esperando con la cena, pero que se decepcionó al verlo llegar al amanecer. No se había atrevido a volver a la empresa, y Sango, como la esposa del dueño de la empresa y mejor amiga, pudo disculparla por motivo de su enfermedad.

Kagome se arrepentía por haber hecho algo como eso. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba segura de que él no la amaba tanto como ella se había aventurado en hacerlo con él. Tonta: esa era la palabra que describía su persona. Era una vil tonta.

Oyó el sonido del timbre en su puerta, y se asustó ¿quién a esa hora? Caminó con severo miedo hasta la entrada y abrió despacio. Su corazón casi se paralizó al ver a InuYasha, allí, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—¿No viniste a buscarme sólo por sexo, verdad? —Su acostumbrada forma explícita de ser, no impactó a InuYasha.

Sonrió de lado.

—Si así fuera, ya hubiese venido hace tres días ¿no crees? —Y su determinación pudo darle a entender todo.

Sonrió al borde de las lágrimas. No tuvo idea qué había pasado con el matrimonio de InuYasha, ni qué habría dicho su esposa para dejarlo ir, a pesar de todo. Lo único que tenía claro, es que él estaba allí, profesándole un sentimiento que ella tenía muy dentro y con miedo a demostrarlo por temor a no ser correspondida.

Se lanzó a los brazos de InuYasha sin meditar nada. Lo besó.

—¿Quieres que cierre la puerta, o que todo el que pase vea nuestro idilio? —Rió Kagome, mientras se separaba un poco para cumplir su cometido—. ¿Qué pasó? —lo guió hasta el mueble y se sentó en sus piernas.

InuYasha la mantuvo por la cintura, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees que vine a quedarme contigo porque me importa decirte lo que pasó? —Se mordió el labio: había dicho muchas chorradas esa noche.

A propósito de todo…

—¿Quedarte conmigo? —Sus ojos se iluminaron y se le tiñeron las mejillas. Habían compartido muchas cosas prácticamente el último año antes de haber tenido sexo, pero esas palabras iban más allá, mucho más allá de lo que ella había esperado.

—Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente claro —pegó la cadera femenina contra su creciente erección, obteniendo un gemido como respuesta—. Te quiero a ti, desde mucho antes que te hiciera el amor.

* * *

Tal vez no le hubiera hecho bien haberse dejado llevar por él la primera vez. Haberse enamorado de su sonrisa, de su manera tan hosca de ser, de sus arrebatos, de su inteligencia, y de la manera tan bruta pero dedicada en que cuidaba de las personas que amaba. Y ella deseaba ser con desesperación una de esas personas, desde el momento en que lo conoció.

Se aventuró a dejarse llevar por cada rasgo de su varonil rostro, y por el olor maderoso que desprendía.

Se había enamorado. Tal vez como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Sus cuerpos, bañados de sudor y de adrenalina se fusionaban con anhelo. Sentía claramente a InuYasha entrando y saliendo de ella con frenesí, tal vez más exquisito que le primera vez. Kagome mordió su hombro, en un intento desesperado por no gritar debido al placer.

—I…InuYasha —se arqueó para él, enredando las piernas en sus caderas. Se encontraban haciendo el amor en el mueble de su sala ¿cómo podía no sentirse tan excitada?—. Por Dios… —se le quedaron las palabras en la garganta, cuando sintió su seno izquierdo ser estrujado con devoción, y el derecho succionado con exquisito profesionalismo.

InuYasha no perdió el tiempo. Los senos de Kagome lo tenían tentando desde que se le había sentado en las piernas, dándole una vista perfecta de ellos, todos redondos y firmes, amoldados para su mano, como si estuvieran hechos para él. La agarró de las caderas para poder embestirla con más fuerza. Sintió que ella le besaba el cuello, cuando recostó la cabeza en el respaldar del mueble: le estaba copiando la caricia.

—Tramposa…—le gruñó en el oído, cuando pudo sentir la manos de Kagome colándose por su vientre bajo, haciéndole cosquillas—. Eres una traviesa, Kagome.

—¿No me digas? —sonrió, cabalgando experta.

Abrazó a su amante por los cabellos plateados, y suspiró sonoramente, cantando las sensaciones que la estaban embargando. InuYasha aspiró su olor caliente, entre los pechos de Kagome que lo recibían con gusto, moldeándose a su rostro desesperado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto igual que a él.

—Kagome —susurró perdido, cuando aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas y ella el movimiento de sus caderas anchas, exquisitas—. Más rápido.

No esperaba que fuera él quien lo pidiera primero. ¿Cómo no sentir tanta excitación? Si él se había empeñado a estimularla con su erección presente, rozándola por encima de las bragas. Le había metido las mano por debajo de la falda y le había estrujado los glúteos al tiempo que le besaba el cuello y no abandonaba su boca. Ellos se tenían locos.

Supo explorarla, supo tocarla con tanta pasión y desespero, que llegar al primer orgasmo, no había sido difícil. Los gruñidos de InuYasha, su manera tan fina de acariciarla, como si estuviera llevándola al paraíso solo con las manos…

—Te necesito —le confesó.

—Yo también, InuYasha, por favor —susurró loca, perdida—, da…dámelo, mmm, ahh —se abrazó con más fuerzas, sintiendo que el vientre iba a explotarle en poco tiempo, y que la entrepierna ya estaba hinchada. El placer la estaba consumiendo.

—Vamos, nena, dímelo —la apretó contra sí; ella gimió— dime que me quieres, pequeña, dime que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti —no podía soportarlo, iba a llegar pronto—, dímelo, Kagome…

—¡Te necesito, InuYasha! —gritó en respuesta, acelerando sus cabalgadas casi con dolor. Era el momento, estallaría pronto—. Te amo, InuYasha —confesó aturdida, cuando un mar de sensaciones explotó dentro de ella, quitándole el espíritu y llevándolo un momento fuera de sí.

El ambarino se dejó regar dentro de la azabache, besándola en el acto; como única muestra de la poca cordura de la que era dueño por esos efímeros momentos de felicidad e inconsciencia.

—Kagome, tú…—exhaló el aire contendido.

—No tienes compasión de mí —sonrió ella, saliendo de encima de InuYasha y colocándose a su lado. Taishō le rodeó por la cintura, sin dejar que ella se atreviera a escapar.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero no fue incómodo. Los minutos pasaron, y la oscuridad de la noche los hizo acompasar sus corazones y ubicar sus pensamientos. Dejar que la mente tomara ideas, de nuevo.

—InuYasha, solo voy a preguntarte algo…

El aludido sintió temor. En esos momentos se sentía un poco confundido, eran demasiadas cosas en un solo día, y esperaba que Kagome no le saliera con que tenía un compromiso o que su estado civil actual, imposibilitaba que pudiera estar con él.

—¿El qué? —Se aventuró a saber.

—¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado? —Solo esperaba que la respuesta fuera positiva. Conocía a InuYasha, lo conocía tanto como para saber que se sentía aturdido, y que presionarlo con un compromiso o ponerlo en una encrucijada, sería una estupidez. Se contentaba con saber que estaría cerca de él.

Él, sonrió complacido.

—De que eres boba, no hay duda —la tomó del mentón, obligándola a que lo mirase—. Te necesito, pequeña. Lo suficiente como para querer permanecer el resto de la vida a tu lado.

Kagome se abrazó de manera increíble a InuYasha, como si todo lo que estaba viviendo le pareciera irreal. Se abrazó a él, y lloró en silencio mucho tiempo, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

InuYasha la acunó, como si fuera una pequeña nena. Cuando la observó dormida entre sus brazos, se levantó despacio y la llevó a la cama, al estilo nupcial. Sintió su corazón regocijarse con el calor de su cuerpo y se recostó a su lado, ¡cómo la amaba! Y tal vez había necesitado pasar todo lo que había pasado para atreverse a volver a ser feliz. A enamorarse de nuevo, y volver a sentir la alegría de amar a alguien más que a su propia vida. Esa sensación era tan vieja en él, que ya hasta había olvidado lo que se sentía, pero estaba viva de nuevo.

Y era mejor de lo que recordaba.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Todavía continuará...  
**

* * *

**Y**o sé que quieren matarme de buenas a primeras, pero, hay otro capítulo, no se desesperen. Por algo se encuentra en estado "progreso", aún y puse en el resumen "**EWE**" (Para el que no sabe, significa que es un epilogo que nunca sucedió en la historia. Es como agregar un "tantos años después" cuando solo fue escrita con el propósito de narrar x hecho hasta que suceda.) Igual, el siguiente capítulo será una sorpresa. Que para **Aomecita **no es tan sorpresa, porque ella misma lo propuso.

**¡**Bien, mujer mala que amo! Espero que este capítulo haya recompensado solo un poco tus deseos y los míos, **Aomecita**. Como te ha de haber quedado claro, este fanfic no contiene amores "superficiales" sino una historia de amor en la que la perjudicada no fue engañada por que su marido tenía una polla loca, sino porque hay razones fuertes, problemas psicológicos que van más allá de una simple infidelidad. Plantear así, este trasfondo tan serio, es que quiero irme por el canon(?).

**T**odo el mundo sabe que a InuYasha se le dio por olvidarse de Kikyō cuando conoció Kagome (y que no lo digo yo, la misma sacerdotisa lo reconoció delante de Kagome: "…y destruir a ese gran que jamás perdonaré por haberme olvidado." Ya ella sabía que la mirada de InuYasha había cambiado, y lo que más la llenó de ira, fue saber que su propia reencarnación sufría el destino de amar a ese hombre. Quizá creyó que esa _intrusa _podía sufrir un camino tan largo como el que ella tuvo en vida, y al pasar el tiempo y darse cuenta de que aún amaba a InuYasha: la verdad le dio en la cara. Le dolió aún más permanecer de esa manera tan latente en el corazón del ambarino cuando ya estaba siendo ocupado por alguien más. Por eso el sentimiento de dolor e ira al momento de morir en Kanketsu-hen, prefiero no mencionarlo, me enferma.) Por eso es que me empeñé en narrar una situación severa, en la que quede claro que el amor por Kikyō se había perdido y que tuvo un año (lo mismo en el anime) para enamorarse perdidamente de otra mujer con rasgos similares a la primera. Todo, hasta el punto de reconocer que habían nacido el uno para el otro *w*

**H**e recibido un par de reviews (invitado, creo que es la misma persona que no deja su nombre) pisoteando de manera cruel mi trabajo: no sé si no le queda claro que este fanfic es solo la adaptación de una jodida canción, y que si no le parece el título, entonces es porque no ha escuchado la canción y porque no se ha dado el gusto de leer un poco la historia. Me gustaría que se refiriera a opinar sobre mi trabajo, mas no por mi trama, en sí, porque a mis demás lectoras les ha gustado. Gracias.

**S**í, estoy molesta, y más porque no pone su nombre.

**D**ejando eso de lado: siempre es un gusto:

**Aomecita Taisho.**

**Aky9110.**

**Paulii Taisho.**

**Elvi.**

**B**esos cariñosos, reinas.


	3. Chapter 3: EWE

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi, dueña y señora de todo. Lo único que me deja es la pobre trama y un par de apellidos(?)

**Otros derechos: **La adaptación de la canción «Se pareció tanto a ti» del grupo salsero «Niche». La idea tan alborotada es de **Aomecita Taisho, **a quien le dedico esta bazofia con todo el amor de mi kokoro. El resto, es mío (si es que hay algo que me pertenece u.u)

**Advertencia: **Este _hijuemadre _capítulo, contiene lime. Si esto afecta su integridad, por favor, cierre la pestaña y vea Dora, la exploradora(?

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

**EWE: ****[Epilogue, What Epilogue?] COMPLETO.**

* * *

¿Quién dijo que el matrimonio era fácil? ¿Quién dijo que quien se casaba por amor tendría una vida color rosa? ¿Quién dijo que la exasperación, los años y las experiencias no debilitaban la barrera del cariño? Pero… ¿Quién dijo que cuando hay comunicación todo se va al piso? ¿Quién dijo que no se puede construir día a día el pedazo que se rompió? ¿Y quién dijo que las peleas no tenían una hermosa reconciliación?

Con el tiempo, la relación de InuYasha y Kagome había evolucionado. El corazón de Taishō había sido sanado por Kagome de una manera muy lenta, pero efectiva; logrando que este calmara un poco su carácter algo inmaduro, mermando las peleas con el paso de los años, y dejando que el silencio calmara las cosas. Aunque a veces…

—¡¿Tanto te molesta que trabaje contigo?! —Espetó cabreada, mientras controlaba las lágrimas de ira pura.

—¡No es eso, mujer! —Se volvió InuYasha, mirándola con los ojos inyectados de coraje ¿por qué demonios no quería entender lo que le decía?—. No quiero que te estreses trabajando, Kagome. ¡Maldita sea, entiende!

Guardó silencio por unos instantes, maquinando una idea sin sentido.

—¿Qué? No me digas —sonrió con sarcasmo e ironía—. Te gusta la vicepresidenta.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Y Kagome, por suerte se dio cuenta. InuYasha casi zarpó hasta ella como un león, con una cercanía extremadamente peligrosa, que mandó una electricidad a Higurashi; que no era de las buenas, precisamente. Taishō alzó las manos a sus costados, mientras cerrabas los ojos, tratando de calmarse. ¡Paciencia, por Dios, paciencia!

—No… digas estupideces —la azabache retrocedió dos pasos, casi con miedo. ¿Cómo es que podía decir tantas boberías? ¿Gustarle la vicepresidenta? ¡Pero si se llevaban de lo peor! No tenía una relación de trabajo normal. Yura Sacazagami era la ambición hecha persona. Esa mujer quería la presidencia de la empresa a cómo le diera el lugar, y la verdad es que esa estúpida competitividad lo traía demasiado estresado. Eso, y sumándole que su esposa estaba tan nerviosa últimamente.

—Tengo experiencia en eso. —Dioses, Kagome sí que era osada. En vez de enmendar las cosas y disculparse con su esposo; lo que hacía era seguir echándole leña al fuego—. Recuerda que te divorciaste de tu ex esposa porque te enamoraste de la vicepresidenta. —Una chispa de suspicacia surcó sus orbes chocolates.

InuYasha la miró con mucha ira. Trataba de controlarse.

—Hace mucho habías dejado de hablar de eso, Kagome ¿qué pasa contigo? —la azabache agachó la mirada, intimidada—. Fue una excelente idea mandar a los niños con Sango, a pasear. Estás demasiado alterada. —Giró sobre sus pies: estaba dispuesto a irse en ese momento y no regresar hasta que terminara de anochecer.

Cuando dio un paso, sintió la fina mano de su esposa envolverle el brazo. No evitó cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de esa efímera caricia que le llenaba el alma de gozo y regocijo: había recapacitado. No tardó demasiado para sentir, a continuación, ser rodeado por Kagome, apretándolo con todas las fuerzas que su delicado cuerpo le permitía. Le tocó los brazos, como respuesta.

—De que soy boba, no hay duda —ambos sonrieron ante esas palabras: era algo que solía recordarles la noche en que decidieron que unir sus vidas para siempre, sería lo mejor que les podía pasar—. Perdóname, InuYasha —susurró contra la espalda de su marido, apretándolo con más fuerzas.

InuYasha tomó la mano de Kagome y giró, para mirarla a los ojos con determinación.

—No digas tonterías, Kagome —la rodeó por la cintura, dejando que ella hundiera la cara en su pecho. Aspiraron el aroma de ambos, como si fuera la primera vez. Eran uno de esos pocos detalles que solían disfrutar en soledad, de vez en cuando, avivando la llama que a veces quería apagarse después de siete años de matrimonio… pero ellos eran demasiado inteligentes como para dejar que eso pasara.

—Entiendo perfectamente que no quieres que trabaje. Sé que me cuidas —lo miró a los ojos para luego bajar a su vientre algo abultado y tocarlo—. Sé que nos cuidas —pluralizó.

InuYasha sonrió en respuesta.

—Y que detesto a la vicepresidenta —continuó.

—Y que en realidad estás muy alterado porque te quiere quitar el puesto —habló sobre los labios de su marido, deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata y botándola a un lado de la habitación. Coló sus manos por la camisa y abrió los tres primeros botones.

—Que comienzas a pasarte de lista…—murmuró ronco, contra el oído de su esposa.

Kagome rió divertida, mientras desaparecía el saco y parte de la camisa de su señor. Le ayudó a sacar la correa de cuero.

—Y que deseas locamente hacerme el amor.

InuYasha tiró a Kagome para la cama besándole el cuello y deshaciéndose del vestido beige, escuchando su risa extasiada, como música para sus oídos. Adoraba pasar los labios sobre su vientre firme y quedarse a escuchar lo que había dentro.

—En eso tienes toda la razón.

* * *

—Kagome, eres demasiado arriesgada —le regañó, pasándole la mano derecha por la cabellera.

La azabache se abrazó más a él, moviendo un poco las sábanas blancas que los cubrían. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Algún problema?

—¿Has consultado con el ginecólogo? —Inquirió sin mirarla, gozando de su cercanía—. Todo esto es tu culpa.

—¿Por qué? —levantó el rostro, para mirar a su marido con preocupación. InuYasha le devolvió la mirada, pero con una chispa lúdica sobre ella.

—Sueles…—se sonrojó, desviando la vista— pues… —carraspeó. Kagome encaró una ceja, divertida: ya sabía de qué iba la acusación—. Tienes la habilidad de _encenderme _con _demasiada _facilidad. —Tragó duro. La verdad es que su esposa lo llevaba al éxtasis con un esfuerzo casi nulo. Y qué decir de cuando estaba en estado de gestación, se veía en extremo preciosa.

Le encantaba pavonearse en ropa interior por la casa, cuando sus trillizos estaban en la escuela, sirviéndole todo el desayuno con parsimoniosa sensualidad. ¿Cómo no podía sentirse tan incómodamente excitado? Le molestaba tener que cambiarse los pantalones de vez en cuando, antes de salir a la empresa.

—No hay problemas —rió—. Podremos tener sexo hasta séptimo mes, no te preocupes —se echó para la almohada de nuevo, sonriendo con alegría infinita.

—Gracias al cielo —exclamó dramático, agarrándola por la cintura. Sonrió lujurioso—. Oye ¿y si aprovechamos un poco antes de que se vengan los cuatro que restan?

Kagome iba a aceptar la propuesta tan indecente, cuando el sonido de la puerta los alertó.

¡Los niños!

InuYasha y Kagome salieron de la cama como alma que lleva… ya saben quién y se colocaron algo encima. Kagome optó por un blusón de dormir muy cómodo, Taishō se metió al baño, llevando la camisa y sus pantalones con él.

«¡Maldición! ¡Quería tirarme a Kagome de nuevo!»

Higurashi caminó hasta la sala, para recibir a su familia.

—¡Sango! —exclamó Kagome, sin ocultar su nerviosismo. Sus hijos corrieron hasta ella, abrazándola por la cintura—. Mis pequeños —tomó en brazos a Kimiko, la nena de cabello plateado y ojos chocolates.

—No sabes… —comentó una agitada Sango, limpiándose un poco de chocolate del rostro—. ¡Entraron a la heladería y devoraron todo!

—¡Sara, Yshirō! —Frunció el ceño, regañando a sus hijos con la mirada—. Lo siento, Sango. Cargaré a tu cuenta…

—¡No, no! —Negó la castaña—. Disfrutamos muchísimo y jugaron con las niñas.

—¿Dónde las dejaste, por cierto? —Inquirió la azabache, acariciando a sus hijos.

—En el auto…

—Mamá, ¿dónde está papi? —preguntó Kimiko, sobando el cabello de su madre.

—En el cuarto, vayan por él —les susurró mientras los impulsaba y corrían al acto.

Sango sonrió, soñadora. Quiso aceptar la invitación de Kagome a cenar, pero tenía que regresar, sus hijas estaban en el auto, y Miroku en la casa. Las estaba esperando. Kagome se despidió de su amiga y cerró la puerta, suspirando aliviada. Por lo menos no había sospechado nada, Sango solía ser muy molestosa cuando se lo proponía. Era obvio que juntarse con Miroku era pésima idea.

—¿Ahora? —Escuchó desde la alcoba y caminó hasta allá.

—¡Papá, por favor! —Rogaban las niñas en su encima y su hijo le halaba de la camisa—. ¡Queremos jugar, queremos jugar! —Corearon al unísono, haciendo gran alboroto. Kagome miraba la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, riendo con sus hijos.

—De acuerdo…—gruñó InuYasha, entre dientes, dejándose arrastrar por sus hijos—. Kagome, por favor. —Rogó a su esposa, cuando pasó cerca de ella.

—Es culpa de Sango —explicó—, les dio demasiada azúcar.

—¿Qué dices? —Ignoró los gritos de sus hijos.

—Oh, imagínate cuando nazca Shiori…

El comentario colapsó la mente de InuYasha. No esperaba soportar tantos gritos de sus hijos, no cuando justamente iba a tirarse a su mujer. ¡Maldita Sango! ¿Por qué no se había quedado con los niños treinta minutos más?

—¡A la mierda! —Exclamó, tomando a sus hijos en los hombros y desapareciendo por el pasillo que daba a la sala.

—¡Yo no te obligué a que me hicieras otra hija, InuYasha! —carcajeó.

Bien. Kagome tenía razón en esa parte.

¡Pero con ella era casi imposible resistirse!

¡Tonta, Kagome, tonta!

**FIN.**

* * *

**Ahora sí se terminó ewe.**

* * *

**¿**Quién me ama ahora? ¿Quién me ama ahora? **Aomecita Taisho, **eso es claro. ¡Mujer, que me ha encantado escribirte este reto! Eres especial, chamaca, la verdad es que tienes un encanto clásico(?). Yo sé que te gustó, no lo niegues ¿eh, picarona? Muchas gracias por dejarme el review correspondiente, y siento mucho la demora de los reviews en TEMOM, pero bueh, no importa. ¡Me amas, lo sé! Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas.

**Y **a todas mi reinas que sé que han disfrutado, muchas gracias por sus palabras. **Paulii, **cariño, sabes que adoro tus reviews, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras. **Elvi, **mi niña, tienes en claro lo mucho que ate aprecio, qué bueno que mi fic llegó a ustedes más allá y las hizo reflexionar, me llena eso. Además, este fanfic tiene un significado especial para mí. Oh, **aky9110, **nena, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por animarte a postear. Siempre es un gusto. Ah, por cierto, no te has pasado por LCEDLC, te espero xD. **Rosa Kagome, **mi vida, ya sabes que te amo, gracias por dejarme tus sensuales reviews *w*

**N**oooos vemos después, niñas. Gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
